


Souls

by gloryasme



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: "It's just a game", Experiments, Souls, True Lab, an au, the world is falling apart, this goes DDLC near the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloryasme/pseuds/gloryasme
Summary: FRISK.CHR failed to load...





	Souls

*Reset?

*Yes ❣ *No

❣* ** _ ~~Y es~~_**

**_~~ *🕈︎♏︎●︎●︎... ⧫︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎🕯︎⬧︎ ■︎♏︎⬥︎... ♒︎♋︎❖︎♏︎ ♋︎⧫︎ ♓︎⧫︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎■︎, ♓︎ ⬧︎◆︎◻︎◻︎□︎⬧︎♏︎ ~~ _ **

**_Name the fallen human_ **

**_\-----_ **

**❣** **_Done_ **

**_Is this name correct?_ **

**_*Yes_ ** **❣ _*No_**

**❣ _*Yes_**

* * *

_*You feel a pain in your body… you don’t usually hurt from RESETting…_

_*You continue regardless_

_…_

_*But nobody came…_

_…_

_*You continue despite FLOWEY or_ ** _ ~~❄︎□︎❒︎♓︎♏︎●︎~~_** 's _absents_

_*The puzzles have already been completed…_

_*There are no monsters_

_…_

_*You find a RIBBON_

_*You EQUIPPED the RIBBON_

_…_

_*You find_ ** _ ~~❄︎□︎❒︎♓︎♏︎●︎~~_** 's _house_

_*You knock on the door_

_…_

_*But nobody came…_

_…_

_*You enter regardless_

_*The house is empty…_

_*You go to the basement_

_*You go through the door_

_…_

_*FLOWEY appeared_

_…_

_Flowey;_

_“*What… what’s happening?”_

_“* …You don’t know… do you?”_

_*FLOWEY sighs._

_Flowey;_

_“*What…?”_

_“*No one was in the ruins?”_

_“*That’s strange…”_

_*FLOWEY disappears_

_*You continue_

_*You step over the branch…_

_…_

_*But nobody came_

_…_

_*You continue_

_*You enter SNOWDIN_

_…_

_*But nobody came_

_…_

_*You knock on the skeleton brother’s house_

_*A light turns off inside… but nobody answers…_

_*You knock again_

_…_

_*SANS opens the door_

_…_

_Sans;_

_“*hey…kiddo…”_

_“*it’s a bit chilly to be out today… isn’t it?”_

_*You ask where everyone is_

_Sans;_

_“*i dunno kiddo… i dunno,”_

_*SANS closes the door_

_*You knock_

_…_

_“*go away kid,”_

_…_

_*You knock again_

_…_

_“*go away kid,”_

_…_

_*You continue past_ **_~~ ◻︎♋︎◻︎⍓︎❒︎◆︎⬧︎ ~~ _ ** _’s battle place_

_*WATERFALL is empty_

_*_ **_~~ 🕆︎■︎♎︎⍓︎■︎♏︎ ~~ _ ** _isn’t at her post_

_*You enter HOTLAND_

_…_

_*But nobody came_

_…_

_*You enter_ **_~~ ✌︎●︎◻︎♒︎⍓︎⬧︎ ~~ _ ** _’ lab_

_*You enter the TRUE LAB_

_…_

_*But nobody ca-_

_…_

_Sans;_

_“*kid… you shouldn’t be here…”_

_Flowey;_

_“*Yeah, it’s not very nice to be going through other people’s things!”_

_…_

_*SANS and FLOWEY appeared_

_…_

_*You ask what’s going on_

_Sans;_

_“*that’s what we’re trying to figure out, buddy,”_

_Flowey;_

_“*Leave us alone, -----, or you’re REALLY going to regret it!”_

_…_

_*You appear in front of_ **_~~ 💣︎⧫︎⧫︎ ~~ _ ** _Resort…_

_*SANS must’ve used a shortcut…_

_…_

_*B U T_

_*N O B O D Y_

_*C A M E_

_…_

_*You go through the resort…_

_*You go through to the basement…_

_*A human GIRL greets you_

_????????;_

_“*Oh! Hello! Uh, this is actually…uh, not… suppose… to…uh...happen…”_

_*You ask her name_

_????????;_

_“*Ah, right… of course, my apologies… I am ISABELLE,”_

_“*My friends and I have been watching your… adventures…”_

_“*We have some… concerns… about the last RESET…”_

_*A human BOY appears_

_??????;_

_“*Y-yes, i-it’s appears t-that something i-interfered o-or tried t-to override it,”_

_“*T-the others a-are trying t-to figure out what it w-was… exactly…”_

_*You ask his name_

_??????;_

_“*…”_

_Isabelle;_

_“*His name is PARKER,”_

_“*He’s just shy…”_

_Parker;_

_“P-please… follow u-us…”_

_*PARKER and ISABELLE lead you to the throne room_

_*FOUR others are waiting_

_Isabelle;_

_“*These are KAREN-”_

_Karen;_

_“*Hello darlin’,”_

_Isabelle;_

_“*-PAULINE-”_

_Polly;_

_“*I prefer POLLY- aw! You’re wearing my ribbon! That’s cute!”_

_Isabelle;_

_“*-JUSTIN-”_

_Justin;_

_“Howdy do, partner,”_

_Isabelle;_

_“*- and BENJA-”_

_Ben;_

_“*Just BEN, thanks, and hi,”_

_…_

_*BRAVERY_

_*JUSTICE_

_*KINDNESS_  
*PATIENCE  
*INEGRITY

_*PERSERVIRENCE_

_…_

_*BEN_

_*JUSTIN_

_*KAREN_

_*POLLY_

_*ISABELLE_

_*PARKER_

_…_

_*You internally scream_

_Karen;_

_“*So, from what we’ve gathered darlin’, something or someone used what power they had to interfere with the RESET,”_

_Justin;_

_“*Yet, the only people that could’a were CHARA, yerself, FLOWEH **(FLOWEY??? ACCENTS???)** , SANS or…”_

_Parker;_

_“*Dr G-Gaster…”_

_“*W-we found traces of h-his presence d-during the time o-of the RESET…”_

_“*B-but so w-was C-CHARA,”_

_“*FLOWEY a-and SANS a-are candidates a-as well…”_

_Ben;_

_“*But it doesn’t seem like they’re capable of that, plus, they’re tryin’ to figure this crap out for themselves,”_

_*You ask where that places the other monsters_

_Isabelle;_

_“*That’s… what we’re still trying to figure out…”_

_Polly;_

_“*It seems like their files have been deleted…”_

_Ben;_

_“*And whatever’s doin’ it is gonna KEEP doin’ it,”_

_*The throne room seems to fade out of existence all together_

_Parker;_

_“*W-whoever’s doing this n-needs to s-stop!”_

_“*T-they’re tearing the t-timeline a-apart!”_

_*The SOULS fall into silence_

_*You shake your head_

_*You tell them the game was fun_

_…_

_W.D GASTER.CHR was deleted successfully_

_CHARA.CHR was deleted successfully_

_BENJAMIN.CHR was deleted successfully_

_JUSTIN.CHR was deleted successfully_

_KAREN.CHR was deleted successfully_

_PAULINE.CHR was deleted successfully_

_ISABELLE.CHR was deleted successfully_

_“*D-don’t forget, -----,”_

_PARKER.CHR was deleted successfully_

_“*S-stay determined,”_

_FLOWER.CHR was deleted successfully_

_SANS.CHR was deleted successfully_

_MUFFET.CHR was deleted successfully_

_SNOWDIN.JAVA was deleted successfully_

_HOTLAND.JAVA was deleted successfully_

_RUINS.JAVA was deleted successfully_

_WATERFALL.JAVA was deleted successfully_

_*You call out for help_

_ASRIEL.CHR was deleted successfully_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_*But nobody came_

_FRISK.CHR was deleted successfully_

* * *

**_Log date #6_ **

**_2nd December 2018_ **

**_2:16 pm_ **

**_Zralfar Lalfal_ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_This_ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_This is not right, someone must have bugged the system_ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_This is an interesting outcome, however_ **

**_…_ **

**_I must inform the boss of these results_ **

**_…_ **

**_She will be most pleased_ **

**_…_ **

**_I hope_ **

**_…_ **

**_End log_ **

* * *

“ ** _Dr Cassidy! The results have come in with the SOUL experiment timeline,_** ”

“Yes? What were they?”

“ ** _The hacker still managed to shut down the timeline however we did get names and appearances of the six souls,_** ”

“Good job, get the data written or drawn,”

“ ** _Yes ma’am!_** ”

…

“Miss Alphys…”

“ _Y-yes, doctor?_ ”

“You and Sans work on getting that hacker out of our systems, I am getting annoyed that he keeps interfering,”

“ _T-the problem is, m-ma’am, t-that h-he’s unt-trackable! H-he d-doesn’t leave a t-trace of being in our systems u-unless h-he wants to!_ ”

“Perhaps he has some… outside help,”

“ _…D-do you want me to contact them…?_ ”

“No, leave THEM be, if they are working with him we may have a lead, plus they could alert him,”

“ _O-of course, s-so we k-keep setting up f-firewalls a-and blocks?_ ”

“For now,”

…

“ ** _Oh, Dr Alphys?_** ”

“ _Y-yes, Zralfar?_ ”

“ ** _Remember what you and Sans have on the line if you delete my files again, you’re lucky I didn’t tell the boss,_** ”

“… _Y-yes, Sir,_ ”

“ ** _Be aware that you are not as skilled as this hacker and that I know when you use unauthorised programs,_** ”

“ _Y-you just remember your PRINCESS is at the MERCY of the Dr Cassidy as well, no one here is safe, so I suggest you keep your mouth shut,_ ”

“ ** _So much fire, I bet you miss Undyne a lot, huh?_** ”

“ _You’re not worth my time,_ ”


End file.
